Pick Pocket, a Fack Ju Göhte fanfic
by fourfivesecsfromhim
Summary: Zeki Müller is having another ordinary day at Goethe High School. At least for a while. Reviews are highly appreciated! :)


For Zeki Mueller, this was just another annoying day of being a teacher at Goethe High School. Class 10. B was loud as always, his colleagues (except for Lizzie) were idiots as always, and all this learning and having to wake up early was getting on his nerves.

"Chantal!" He raged, slamming his fists on the table. "Didn't I tell you to shut up like forty times today?!"

"I'm trying to show Zeynep a YouTube video but Burak's being a d*ck!" Chantal whined, holding her phone in her right hand while using the other to relentlessly try and slap Burak who kept pulling on her hair.

Zeki rolled his eyes.

"Burak, stop pulling Chantal's hair or I'll break your arm!" Burak immediately pulled his hand back. "And Chantal, doesn't it bother you that you're in class?" He yelled, referring to the phone in her hands, which the students weren't allowed to use during classes.

"Of course it does, Herr Mueller. But it's not like there's anything I can do about it." Chantal pouted.

Zeki sighed and took his glasses off, rubbing the birdge of his nose. Even though he was close to losing it, he was fighting hard not to smile at the girl's comment. Chantal, without a doubt, wasn't a genius, and she was one of the most annoying people he knew, but for some reason he had a soft spot for her, which he couldn't explain. And he also had a soft spot for every other kid in the class, even if he would've never admitted it, not even to himself.

"Just put the damn phone away." He scoffed, puttig his feet up on the table and making Chantal roll her eyes as she slipped her phone into her pocket. "There's ten minutes left and then you're free to go. Just draw or something, I don't care."

"We're not 4-year-olds, Herr Mueller." Chantal stated, staring at him as if he had just grown three heads. Zeki opened his mouth, but the answer he had in mind was so offensive that even he felt ashamed. Instead, he shook his head and went back to reading the Faust. He hasn't read it yet since he never went to high school, but now that he was a teacher he didn't have a choice. This is torture, he thought as he flipped a page. No wonder why kids don't read it.

Relieved sighs were heard as the bell rang and everyone started for the door.

"Goodbye, Herr Mueller!" They said one by one as they passed him.

"Goodbye, assholes." He murmered, not looking up. A few minutes after everyone left the classroom, he sighed and closed the book, getting up. The day was finally over.

After exiting the school, he started walking down the road. The house he lived in with Lizzie and her sister Laura wasn't too far away, and nowadays he didn't like driving either. Drivers pissed him off. He absent mindedly fiddled with the handle of his suitcase as he stopped at a red light. The roads were very busy today, the street was loud and kids from Goethe kept saying hi to him as they passed him. He didn't pay attention to them or anything around him. Not until a little girl around 5 years old bumped into his side on her way to run directly into traffic.

"Are you crazy?!" He shouted as he pulled her back on reflex, just in time before a car barreled down in front of them. "You could've died!" He looked down, expecting to see a scared look on the girl's face, but he had to hold onto her jacket to stop her as she was still trying to run in the same direction.

"Are you deaf or something?!" He belowed, grabbing the child's small shoulders as he turned her to face him, shaking her a bit to get her attention.

"Let me go! They're after me!" The little girl shrieked, still trying to escape his grip, tears running down her little cheeks.

"Who? Who's after you?" Zeki asked, tightening his grip on her. For being so small, she was sure strong.

"Those two boys there!" She sobbed, pointing behind his back. Zeki turned around. Sure enough, two pre-teen boys were running towards him. He tilted his chin up, pushing them back as they tried to grab the girl.

"What do you want from her?"

"None of your business, asshole!" The shorter one yelled while the other was still trying to push Zeki out of the way.

"What did you call me?" He asked calmly as he grabbed the boy's ear and pulled on it, watching in amuse as his face twitched in pain.

"Ow! Asshole!" He repeated, his eyes searching for his friend, who only managed to punch Zeki once before he was pushed to the ground.

"I can't hear you apologizing." Zeki pressed, grinning thriumphantly as the boy's friend ran off.

"Ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry!" He sniffled, desperately trying to get Zeki to let go of his ear. Zeki pushed him onto the ground.

"Now get the hell out of here before I shove your foot up your friend's ass!"

The boy got up and ran as fast as he could. Zeki turned around. The little girl was still standing next to him, letting out an occasionall sniffle.

"That *sniff* was *sniff* very bad language." She sniffled. Zeki rolled his eyes.

"Who cares? Be lucky I saved your butt and go do whatever little kids your age do."

The little girl stared at him for a minute, then she stomped her foot.

"No." She stated. Zeki tsked.

"Whatever."

They stood there for a while before the lights turned green. As Zeki crossed the street he was trying not to pay any attention to the small girl who seemed to be following him. Everywhere.

Cross the street and into the grocery shop, then all the way back. Finally, Zeki stopped in front of his favourite bar. It was late in the afternoon, the sun was going down and the smell of acholol and cigarettes filled his nose as he opened the door. He looked back for a second to check if the girl was still with him, but she was standing near the end of the street, staring at him with big eyes. She was scared to follow him into the bar. Zeki laughed through his nose before shutting the door and stepped into the bar.

He walked up to the counter and sat down.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the superteacher of Goethe High School." Charlie, his barmaid-stripper-friend greeted him, giving him a cheeky smile. Zeki grinned.

"Shut up and give me a beer. I had a rough day."

* * *

It was almost 7 o'clock when he stepped out of the bar. He drunk a few beers but he was fine, not like a few years ago when he basically came here just to get drunk. He stood there for a while before he saw something move in the corner. He frowned and walked closer.

"Hello?" He asked. Something moved again. Shaking his head, he took his flashlight from his pocket. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"You again?!" He knelt down, staring at the little girl in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business." The little girl pouted, turning her head away from him.

"Don't sass me, where are your parents?" Zeki asked, his patience quickly dropping.

The child didn't answer.

"Where are they?!" He yelled, making the girl girl jump.

"I don't have parents!" She yelled back, her eyes filled with tears. Zeki opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. The little one stared at him for a few seconds before turning her head away again, giving a quiet sniffle.

Zeki took a deep breath to calm down and then sighed, making sure his voice is gentle when he spoke up again.

"Where do you live?" He asked softly. Now that was much better. The girl gave another sniffle before turning back to him.

"In St. Johannes Orphanage. But I ran off. They hurt me there."

Zeki bit his tongue in anger.

"They hit you?"

The little girl shook her head.

"The other kids called me names and Ms. Collins said I'm ugly and worthless." She whispered with another sniffle.

Again, Zeki was speechless. He knew how much orphanages suck, he has been to a plenty of them and didn't have too many good memories. He sighed again.

"You have to go back though, you can't sleep on the street."

The little girl shook her head violently.

"I don't wana go back. The boys said they'll kill me if I do."

Zeki felt anger welling up inside him. He knew that he couldn't get the girl to go back. But he also couldn't just leave her on the street all alone, especially near a bar. She's lucky she made it through these few hours without anyone noticing her.

He sighed and got up, extending his hand towards the small child.

"Come on. I'll let you sleep at my place tonight."

The little girl shook her head, and for the first time since they met, Zeki saw fear in her eyes.

"I don't know you."

He thought a bit, then crouched down.

"I saved you from those two boys earlier, remember?" He said gently. "Trust me. I'm not going to hurt you."

The child looked up at him, searching his face for signs of lying. Slowly, she grabbed his hand and let him pull her up, shaking from the cold.

"Here." Zeki took off his coat, wrapping it around the girl's small shoulders before giving her a gentle push.

"Come on, let's go."

As they started walking down the street, he felt a small hand grabbing his. He looked down at her in surprise but didn't protest. A small smile adorning his face.

"I'm Zeki." He said after a while, breaking the silence.

"Hannah." Said the little girl shyly. Zeki nodded.

"How old are you?"

Hannah tightened her grip on his hand.

"Five."

"Hmm." Zeki was not good at this. He didn't know how to deal with small children.

"You?" The little girl asked. Zeki frowned.

"Huh?"

"How old are you?"

"Oh." Zeki gave a surprised little laugh. "I'm twenty-eight."

"Ha-ha, you're old!" She teased, giggling. Zeki raised an eyebrow, unable not to grin.

"What did you just call me?" He asked, reaching out to gently tap her nose, but Hannah pulled her head away, watching him cautiously.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He assured her again, reaching in his pocket for his keys, only to find out they weren't there.

"Man, I must've left my keys home, we're going to have to ring the doorbell." Zeki sighed as they arrived, reaching for the doorbell.

"Looking for this?" Hannah grinned, taking his keys out from her pocket. Zeki's eyes widened.

"How'd you get that?" He asked, more surprised than angry. Hannah giggled.

"Just did."

Zeki stared at her in disbelief, a small grin coming on his face. He took the keys from her and opened the door.

"Alright, you little pick pocket. Get in here." He chuckled, giving her another small push. The little girl stepped in but stayed next to Zeki, suddenly shy.

"Hey Zeki, you're home." Lizzie greeted him, tiptoeing to give him a kiss before staring at the little one in surprise.

"Who's this?"

Zeki looked down at the small girl who stared up at him.

"Hannah." He said.

Lizzie frowned.

"Aaaand...?"

"Go watch TV for a little bit." Zeki told the little girl. Hannah obeyed and plopped down on the couch, curling up in a ball.

"Zeki..." Lizzie warned.

"Let's talk in the kitchen." Zeki grabbed her hand and pulled her with him into the kitchen.

"Alright." Lizzie said as she closed the door behind her. "I wanna know what's going on."

"I found her on the street." Zeki sighed. "She ran off from St. Johannes Orphanage and she was all alone at night. What was I supposed to do?"

"Take her back to the orphanage, for example." Lizzie said.

"She didn't want to go back. Lizzie, I've been to several orphanages before, it's a living nightmare, okay? Full of assholes."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow at his curse.

"Bullies, I mean." Zeki shrugged.

Lizzie sighed.

"So what do you wanna do? Adopt her?"

"What? No!" He snorted. "There's enough women in this house already. I just figured she could stay the night and then tomorrow I'd go and scare the sh*t out of those little f*ckers at St. Johannes."

"Zeki!" Lizzie warned. "Watch your mouth!"

Zeki grinned.

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright." Lizzie sighed. "I can probably give her some clothes for the night and she can sleep in the guest room. Then tomorrow you two can go and nicely ask those kids to stop calling her names."

Zeki smiled, giving her a passionate kiss.

"Thanks babe."

He watched her as she went to get Hannah. He watched TV for a little bit and then went to take a shower. When he came out and started for his bedroom, Lizzie tapped his shoulder.

"I tucked her in, but she wants you."

Zeki frowned.

"Me?"

"You." Lizzie nodded.

Zeki thought a bit before shrugging. He entered the small guest room, looking around.

"Zeki!" The little girl shouted before jumping off the bed, running up to him to give him a hug. She was wearing a small nightgown, still a bit bigger than her size.

"Uhh... hi." He said, not sure what to react. He didn't have to though. Hannah climbed back onto the bed, jumping up and down on it.

"Look, Lizzie said I can sleep in this bed tonight! It's so bouncy!" She giggled.

"I see." Zeki nodded, watching her with a small smile as he stepped closer to the bed. "You should get into bed. We're getting up early tomorrow."

Hannah's excitement subsided a bit as she sat down on the bed.

"I know." She smiled lightly. Zeki smiled back, placing his hand on top of her head.

"Good night." He said, starting for the door. He reached in his pocket on his way out and stopped in his tracks. He had some somey in there when he entered the guest room. But now it was empty. He could already hear Hannah's excessive giggling as he turned back, watching in disbelief as she started counting the money in her hands.

"Alright, you little punk." He chuckled as he walked back. "Give me my money back."

She stood up on the bed, still grinning.

"No."

Zeki raised an eyebrow.

"No?"

"No." She giggled, jumping off the bed and running for the door. "Catch me if you can!"

Zeki found himself laugh too as he chased after her, snatching her up before she could get to the couch.

"Gotcha." He grinned as he carried her back into the guest room, plopping her back down on the bed. Hannah scrambled to get off but he was faster. He pushed her back gently on the matress and began to tickle her.

"Stop!" The little girl giggled, trying to push Zeki's hands away.

"I don't think so." He chuckled, lightly wiggling his fingers on her stomach. The little one laughed like crazy.

"Okay, okay, here!" She handed him the money, shivering with laughter as he stopped tickling her. Zeki chuckled and shook his head, putting the money in his pocket.

"Alright, you. It's time for bed."

Hannah nodded and climbed under the covers, reaching both of her hands out towards him. Confused, Zeki leaned closer and she cupped his face in her little hands, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Zeki." She said sweetly, lying down and closing her eyes. Zeki watched her sleep for a few seconds, still in shock. He slowly leaned down, giving her a chaste kiss on top of her head.

"Goodnight, pick pocket." He turned off the lights and exited the room, closing the door behind him. He gave a small smile and leaned against the wall. He didn't want to take her back to the orphanage. He had to think of something else. He had to.


End file.
